Mortal Kombat: Heart of Gold, Soul of Silver
by Death Berry Wizard
Summary: "[...]He felt as if Shao Kahn had just sent his hammer flying down on his chest, pressing all the air out of him, breaking his ribs in the progress - only this hurt much more.[...]" Just a sneak peek at my curent Fanfiction being written. Rated M for reason.
1. Preview

**Disclaimer:  
**I _**do not**_ own Mortal Kombat, Mythologies or any other data you might recognise, they belong to their respective owners only and I borrow them for this Fanfiction.  
I _**do own**_ my Own Characters and this Fanfiction called _Mortal Kombat: Heart of Gold, Soul of Silver_.

**Warning:  
**_**Rated M  
**_Includes massive bloodshed, violence, gore, erotic scenes, sex, etc., etc.  
Plot includes MK 1-8 (9+10), movies, cartoons, etc. some of it used at my own peril.

* * *

„_I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time"_

_\- The Calling, Wherever you will go -_

* * *

„No! Mina!"

A desperate voice yelled, only seconds later he recognised it as his own.  
But he did n´t care. All he could see was that deep dent in the wall, that pile of rubble on the floor and among them her tattered body clothed in white.  
Before he knew it he was _flashing_ across the wide hall next to her, her chest rising ever so slightly wincing with every breath she took.  
He crouched down and gingerly cupped her head in his powerful hand, trying not to hurt her too much with his actions.  
Her dizzying blue eyes looked at him heavily, he could see the life fading fast from her.

„Why?"

He choked out, only vaguely making out the other lifeforms in this room, all of them alive, heavily wounded, yes, but still alive.  
All he could see now was her trembling form on the Ground blood oozing out of her fresh open wounds and her mouth. He gave the blame for this disaster only to himself.  
If he had n´t had gone on an absolutely unattainable quest, if he had just stayed right here with her, like she had begged him to, she would have not been wounded, she would not have lied in his arms right now at the brink of death.  
She should hate him for his stupidity, he would n´t dream of blaming her for that.  
If she had the strength to punch him square in the face she should have done so, he would n´t blame her. Truth to be told he _could n´t_ blame her, it _was_ all his fault.  
_He_ had tempted with time, _he_ should be the one lying there in a bloody mess, _not her_.  
So why? _Why_ was it that she did n´t punch him, scream at him to leave her the hell alone but instead smiled at him?  
Her gaze was soft and her smile gentle, while her breath was staggered and heavy.

„It is all right", she wheezed, her voice sounding tired, „you know Raiden", again she took a break, he did not dare to interrupt her, to afraid of what could happen.  
But her next words shocked him, „I am glad...", her fragile voice broke off again. (´that I have met you. I am glad that I have such great friends.´ Was what she wanted to say, but she could n´t)  
He felt hopeless, like nothing could save him, he felt hot and cold at once while he listened to her. How he wished she would stop speaking so he could tent to her wounds, but as he tried to heal her with his gentle thunder he felt her hand gripping his own, her eyes converting her message.  
_No, don´t. It´s over.  
_Now he felt even more hopeless, as if his air for breathing was cut short. His iris less eyes must have converted how he felt, because her trembling hand came up to cup his cheek gently returning his focus on her beautiful face. „Don´t fret", she coughed up blood again and again, this time more frantic.

„Thank you... Have faith."  
Her voice sounded a last time, her beautiful eyes shimmering with tears, then her delicate Hand glided down his cheek and fell numb into her lap.  
As if she was never alive her breath stopped, her once dizzying blue eyes stared lifelessly up at him and he knew she was gone.  
Tears wanted to drop from his eyes, but he held them back, how could this be a better future than the one before?  
He felt as if Shao Kahn had just sent his hammer flying down on his chest, pressing all the air out of him, breaking his ribs in the progress - only this hurt much more.  
How could this be better? Sure the others were alive, but to what price?  
Why was it always either his happiness or the whole world at stake? But this time around even the world was at stake. Grieving he closed his eyes.

He had to go back.  
Back to heavens where her mother was waiting for her dead daughter and she most certainly would be accusing him. But he could n´t even hold it against her.  
After all if he had n´t come to them in the first place her daughter would have still been alive.  
Only vaguely he heard words from Kitana and her Mother Sindel who was back to her original self thanks to the dead beauty in his arms.  
Nothing helped, he needed to go.  
So he closed her eyes, gathered her fragile frame in his strong arms, turned around and told the others he would be back some when later.  
He did n´t care if he sounded broken, why should he hide what was the utter true?  
In a flash he was gone.

* * *

A large room greeted him as he reappeared, it was the room of the Elder Gods but only one was standing right in front of him.  
Gaia, mother of the young women he held in his arms, her eyes full of sorrow while staring at her lifeless daughter.  
Then her gaze lifted upwards, falling onto his face, which was momentarily locked on to the beauty in his arms.  
Closing his eyes he took a deep breath - not that it mattered anyway.  
As he raised his head it soared right to the side, a loud crack was heard around the Hall of the Elders.  
Before he could register the fact that the mother goddess had slapped him on the face she was hissing at him madly.

"You damn idiot!" Her Face was enraged.  
"Did she not beg you to stay with her!" It was n´t a question, it was a statement.  
Before his inner eye he still could see her, back then as she had begged him, her eyes still sparkling with life, to stay with her and the other fighters.  
Why did he not listen to her?  
Instead he had taken Liu Kang and went of to see the Elders of whom he knew would never choose a side.  
He lowered his head, ashamed of himself, resenting himself for what he had done.  
His gaze wandered back to where the fuming goddess was, but was flung back once again as she smacked him anew across the face.

"Lady Gaia", he began, his voice still broken, but she did n´t let him speak further as she slapped him once more. Evidently she was pissed beyond measures to lower her godly self to such low punishments. But he knew once she was a little calmer then his true sentencing would begin.  
He could n´t take amiss, he was disgusted with himself.

"_All right"_, the memories of Mina´s agreement reached his still ringing ears as if she was standing right beside him whispering right into his ear,_"I trust you.  
You will know what is best."_  
Now he knew she was wrong, he did not knew what was best, otherwise she would still be alive, would still be with _him_.  
He did nothing against the slaps to his face, endured them silently, inside he was already numb.  
As the goddess had calmed herself a little she stood there a minute breathing heavily before she stared at him with blazing eyes which promised much more pain.

"Lay her down here", she motioned toward a podium which he noticed only now, "and then leave and never come back!"  
Truth to be told he only took notice of his exiling on the edge of his perception, he laid the tattered body of this tiny beauty gently onto the podium - as if she was made of porcelain -, and timidly smoothed down one of her blond stray curls.  
Then, without another word, he vanished in a flash of lightning.

The only thing admiring to his past present here was a single tear lingering on her bleached cheek.

* * *

_So guys, what do you think?_

_It´s only a sneak peek at my Mortal Kombat Fanfiction and one of the more dramatic scenes.  
Of course there are a lot more chapters before hand and Raiden did **not** grow soft out of nowhere, there is a lot of character development in both him and my OC as well as the others. So let me know what you think and I might continue writing this story._

_You want to know more about this Fanfiction of mine?  
Take a look at my profile and you might get some more information ;)_

_yours,  
Berry_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

He was beaten.  
Before him his enemy, his former best friend, his _brother_.  
A long time ago, when they where children, they would have laughed anyone right in the face if they had told them they would end up the greatest of enemies.  
But now he was lying there on the floor, feeling his bruises and broken bones hurt even more with every passing second the red-eyed man needed to stalk to him.  
Arrogantly proclaiming his victory over him and the Elder God, the power of the fire Elemental Blaze radiating off of him.  
Way down below the Pyramid, scattered across a wide battlefield lay the other warriors who had fought with him to protect all they loved, but all of them had fallen.  
All what was left of them where bloody, partly unrecognisable limps and intestines which were splattered across the floor bathing it in a deep shade of blood.

He knew he failed.  
He knew he should have done otherwise.  
As he was picked up from the even huger and bulkier guy in front of him, the once straw head wearing warrior was beaten once again, new bruises building rapidly he was flung across the top of Argus Pyramid like a rag doll.  
In slow motion he saw his Elder forged Amulet falling onto the ground, shattering in hundreds of pieces.  
He himself landed further away, near an edge while the younger one slandered the Elder Gods.  
Truth to be told he did not listen to one arrogant word from his former best mate.  
All he could do was watch himself getting beaten up by his younger brother, his red gaze fell onto a second form next to him. It was quiet ironic to end next to _her_.  
Her unruly blond hair was spread around her head, her white clothes building a crass contrast to him and their dark surroundings.

She had been a beacon of light in this final hour of this grand crisis, giving hope to the warriors he had once sworn to protect.  
After his self-sacrifice they had become like Yin and Yang, with him being the black Yin - as the cold-hearted bastard he now was - and her being the white Yang, with a golden heart warmer than the sun.  
Her white skin looked paler than normally and for a second he was afraid she was dead, but the slow rising and falling of her chest kicked those thoughts away at once.  
He was afraid for her, he knew what his brother had intended for her and it made him mad with every passing second it took for the younger to stride to their beaten forms.  
His heart was racing, he was at fault all this had happened, if only he had done otherwise on some occasions. If only he had known what he should have done.  
Then it hit him with the impact of a bulldozing Shao Kahn at the speed of lightning.  
_That_ was it. His last resort, his trump card.

Before he could reach for his Amulet a few feet away he was stomped upon.  
The large foot of the younger Outworlder robbing his breath because the half-naked emperor had hit his solar plexus hard.  
As he desperately rang for air he screamed in last hopeless defiance for the larger warrior to stop. But the younger just laughed.  
The older was flung across the tip of the Pyramid like a rag doll again, landing a few inches away from his shattered Amulet.  
He heaved himself onto his wobbly knees, only capable of handling the pain in his lower legs, he reached out for his once shining blue Amulet and took the scrambled remains into his large hand.  
A last lingering look to the beauty who´s eyes where fluttering, indicating she was awakening.  
How much he wished he could make things better. For Earthrealm, for his friends. For _her_.  
Then he began chanting while the emperor stalked around like King Louie himself, proclaiming they had all failed and how he, his older brother, should go ahead and pray to the Elders.  
If only that arrogant brick knew, he would have stopped the kneeling god at once.  
His once red eyes crackled a dizzying blue again as he activated his last resort with all of his essence, just to send back one sentence.

"_He must win."_

The only thing he saw, with his now once again crackling blue eyes, where her beautiful eyes widening in horror, her mouth contorted to a blood curling scream, a picture which was likely to find a way back together with his message.  
The last thing he heard as his enemies hammer crashed onto his skull, spreading pain all across his form, splattering his head´s content across every inch of their body´s, was her voice distorted by fear.

"_Raiden!"_

* * *

A few years back in time and a world away a pair of white eyes shot wide open, shimmering shortly with an ethereal blue before turning a solemn white again.  
The fearful scream of this unknown women still ringing in his ears.  
Staring at the ceiling of his homely lodging, sweat running down his muscled body like the Niagara waterfalls, making his today freshly made futon wet like a fountain, the protector of Earthrealm and god of thunder breathed heavily.  
As if he had run a thousand miles with a few hundred pounds weight at each limp - or as if he had fought that scurrilous battle for real.  
To be honest he was very confused and he felt powerless - might be because it was three in the morning and he had not slept in a week due to his duties.  
All he knew was that he needed a bit more sleep than the last two hours, so he went back to sleep, there was only one coherent question in his foggy mind as his consciousness went off, wandering in dreamland.

_What, by the love of all Elder Gods, was that?_

* * *

_Yo guys!_

_I hope you like the very first chapter, as you can see I brought in details from the films (Shao Kahn and Raiden being brothers - with a little twist her or there).  
I will pick some details from everything about Mortal Kombat so this Fanfiction has a bit of all sides.  
The King Louie reference came from the orang utan from ´The Jungle Book´ and some of you guys should take the Rating serious._

_As written in my profile I will try to write fluff, smut etc. I am just not really good at it.  
I don´t know when exactly I will write again, might be this weekend, might be next week, depends on my schedule. _

_Category two changed from Tragedy to Romance. Rating from T to M._

_yours,  
Berry_


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

A long time had passed since he last had seen this vision.  
Countless years had gone by like nothing, he had seen friends and enemies fall and new heroes or evil rise like they where nothing but domino pieces in an even larger game few where limited to understand.  
He nearly forgot this vision where it not for those nights he was so desperate to get into bed he almost fell asleep on the spot and would wake up two hours later sweating heavily, ears ringing from a feral scream of utter terror.  
Strangely it was the only thing he could really remember, that and a startling pair of blue eyes.  
Every time he saw those brilliant eyes he felt at peace, contrary to the blood curling scream which send him spiralling down straight into Netherealm.

Currently the protector of Earthrealm was standing stoically on the patio of his homely residence his gaze lingering on the cloud free baby blue sky, silently watching some occasional flocks of birds flying by.  
It was one of those mild summer days you thought about when you read a book that started with an exactly mirroring scene like the one he was standing in.  
Truth to be told the tall man with the weathered but strangely still young looking face did not know what exactly he should be doing right now.  
It concerned him that he had nothing truly significant to do within the realm of his responsibility. But, as his mother always said: for everything there was a first.

With a sigh he stared down at his hand in which he was holding an Amulet of ethereal beauty.  
A gem of gleaming blue was incorporated into mystical metal Edenian poems often called Mithril, a silver like metal which was feather light and could protect its bearer from a rampaging troll.  
A few years ago, around the time he first had this vision which he did not remember anymore, the Elder Gods had called upon him.  
And when the Elder Gods - easily the most oldest and most powerful creatures of all time - called upon you, you had to answer.  
So he immediately left whatever he was attending to at this moment - which was a little tour through his gardens as break from his heavy work, nothing really important - and flashed to haven right to the front, or one should say middle, of the Elder council.  
At first they had questioned him, then, after answering the questions to the best of his abilities, he had been given this magnificent piece of perfection, this Amulet forged by the Elders themselves.  
He did not know why he was the one receiving this great gift, he could have listed many other gods and goddesses who were more than capable of handling this Amulet.  
But nothing the Elder Gods had done was something for naught, so he trusted their decision.

Another sight fled him as he closed his serene eyes shortly, just to reopen them to another flock of birds gliding by in the sky above.  
How much he loved the peace within the temple he called his home, the peace on his terrace, in his gardens. What a pity it was that humans had the tendency to ruin this peace so easily.  
His iris less eyes stared tiredly at the horizon and he could have sworn they were swollen, but then again in these past days he felt puffy anyway, as if his whole body, his complete human shell, was slowly rotting away.

Worst was he knew why.  
The problem was the next huge Mortal Kombat Tournament beginning in a few years, a Tournament which was likely to kill nearly all it´s attending warriors or worse: enslaving all of Earthrealm to the will of the one Emperor of Outworld.  
He had already set eyes upon a new champion, one who could - and would - bring about the first win in favour for Earthrealm in all of Mortal Kombat.

His Name was Kung Lao, a great warrior among the ancient Order of Light.  
He along with two others would fight for Earthrealm, being their greatest hope.  
Sure there were other who could qualify, but all of them had not the exact same thing in them to compete _and_ life through a Mortal Kombat tournament.  
Their Souls might have been silver, as was required from himself, but their hearts were tainted, nothing like the chosen three who did not even know of their choosing right now.  
Those three had a single component all others had not: a heart of gold - metaphorical speaking of course.  
Their hearts where surely of flesh and blood, but what he needed, what he _saw_, were hearts of purest gold and souls of flawless silver.  
What he saw was what humans called an aura, around the being itself, around its soul and heart.

While the god of thunder stared into the cloudless sky lost in thought, the wind blew into his back and carried a small, barely noticeable sound into his sensitive ears.  
It sounded nearly like steps, mixed with the silent murmuring of a deep voice, but that was impossible he would have felt it if anybody infiltrated his temple uninvited.  
So, sure there was nobody sneaking up on him, he did not turn around to check.

Then all of a sudden he felt it.  
It began slowly, as if you squeezed a bruise a little to hard, but soon it got even worse.  
He could not tell you what it really was, he could only tell you what it felt like and right now it was a steel knife in his windpipe.  
A damn huge steel knife, getting blunter and drilling deeper and deeper into his flesh with every passing second still doing no damage.  
The last thing the protector of Earthrealm heard was cold, cruel laugher before he collapsed horrified about his very own foolishness.

* * *

_Yo!_

_Hope I did not keep you waiting.  
Had two long weeks, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do.  
As I was writing the lines about Rai-dude and his temple I was thinking about the one seen in MK VS. DCU.  
That game is probably going to play a little role here at some point.  
I´m not sure if its going to be in this story or if it´s a sequel of some kind...  
I truly hope Raiden is not to OOC in this chapter, I have another version of this chapter where he actually turns around and faces the mysterious intruder before the same ending occurs.  
So let me know if you want to read the other version as well or if this version is good enough._

_You noticed the reference to "The Lord of the Rings" and "The Hobbit" or the reference to "Love The Way You Lie" from Rihanna?  
Here are some cookies. (::) (::) (::)_

_Well, what do you guys think?  
And don´t think I don´t know you are there, because those views and visitors don´t go around popping out of nowhere.  
Thanks to the ones who favour and follow this story. :3_

_yours,  
Berry_


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

It was a beautiful day, the sun shone bright in the flawless sky, the woods were silenced down to the whispers of wind and animals alike.  
In the middle of a tiny clearing there lay a body clothed in white and blue of majestic statue and height.  
All around the unconscious man animals started to gather, drawing nearer and nearer with every cautious step, when they where about a few feet or so away he awoke promptly.  
His head was spinning as was his environment, not to mention the tremendous ache pounding his brain to mush.  
He was feeling as if his head was going to split in two on its own accord.

_What happened?  
_The question haunted his mind, the last thing he remembered was the ominous voice chanting in a long forgotten tongue, which he did not even remember anymore, and that cold laughter which reminded him of some one.  
Only thing was: He could not pinpoint said person right now.

Groaning he raised his quite massive torso until he found himself in a sitting position - well as much sitting as he could do at the moment.  
Something was different.  
He did not know exactly what it was, but there was definitely something different with him, something was wrong, as if you put a Lego piece onto a completely wrong place where it should not belong.

Why did he feel like a unknowing baby all of a sudden?  
Was it because of his headache that was pounding like an earthquake shook a house?  
Possibly. It certainly stopped his ordered thinking and his perception, until now he did not even realise there where animals gathered all around him.

It was a tiny rabbit who took it upon itself to snoop out what the intention of this stranger was that had landed in the centre of their lonely forest unannounced.  
The grey rabbit sniffed out the odour of this stranger with the strange clothes which were as white as newly fallen snow.  
Strangely the strange stranger smelled like nature close to a thunderstorm mixed with the fragrance of fresh rain born in the clouds above.  
But there was another smell, one that came with those that liked to rob their forest of its rich nature, those who called themselves humans.  
Though that smell was kind of new to him, as if he had only walked around humans one too many times, but it was still his smell.  
The rabbit could not taste ill intentions from the human smelling being of the clouds.

Said person was still confused and he felt powerless without his clear mind and the ability to think any further than the past two days.  
Sighting he got up, still wobbly on his legs while his knees felt like jelly, and took a look around the clearing with its many animals that at least did not took on a defensive stance against him.

_Why, _he thought silently watching his environment_, are the trees pulsating?_  
Clearly he saw the trees and bushes - even the animals - pulsating.  
But that pulse did not come from them, he realised, it came from _him_.

* * *

_Yo!_

_So you guys what do you think about this chapter?  
This fanfiction is only going step by step, as you probably have noticed, so this is going to take a while until Kung Lao or other recognisable characters show up._

_Again thanks to those who favourite and follow this fanfiction :3_

_yours,  
Berry_


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

He was wandering for hours now.  
Well, he would not count it as wandering, it was more like a Zombie state stagger.  
His knees and legs wobbled as if they were made of Jelly and his surroundings still pulsed, less intense than before, but the forest was still pulsing - or was it him?  
Strangely it had a beat, almost like a heart.

It pulsed again and he actually _heard_ something.  
Confused as to where that sound came from he blinked slowly a few times, the next time it was noticeable he realised even the sound came from him.  
Slowly, almost as if he was afraid that the sound would vanish he lowered his gaze to his chest, his Hand slowly wandering up to lay where his eyes rested.

_There._  
Slow and rhythmical it pounded. _A heart.  
_Question was why by the Netherealm did he have a heart?  
Sure he had a human appearance, but that was, as already stated, appearance - there was no need for him or other gods to have internal organs.

He noticed the pulsing of the trees was slowly fading away until it was gone and he could hear another thing that was foreign to him.  
It sounded as if there where rivers around him, but there were no rivers he could see.  
Confused because of said sound he let it sink in until he realised that it was blood cruising through newly build veins rushing through his human turning system.

What in the havens had that person done to him?  
Whoever that person was he currently could not recognise had clearly cursed him to become human. The huge human turning god had no other way of explaining this recent events.  
After his newly build system had calmed itself he began walking again this time less like a Zombie and actually like a "normal" being, but alas he apparently was never normal.

As he walked through the forest the animals which had held in the background came forth and guided him through the green territory led by a single grey rabbit.  
They seemed to be friendly, but he still was a bit wary because of his current situation.

The unlikely group wandered for hours, no end in sight.  
Then, at long last they stepped onto a relatively large clearing which held a tiny house, almost a shack, to it.  
In front of this old-looking house there was standing an old women holding her fragile body up on a broom.  
As the human turning god stepped closer with the animals her eyes cracked open making her already wrinkled face look ancient.  
Her eyes where a strong forest green, matching their surroundings, he noticed that her gaze was strong indicating that she had a fairly strong spirit.  
As her mouth opened and her voice carried over to his no longer too sensitive ears he was shaken at what came out.

"I have awaited your arrival Raiden, human turned god of thunder."

* * *

_Well what do you guys think?_

_I would love it if at least one of you gave a comment.  
It's encouraging to see how many of you click on this fanfiction, but, alas its discouraging to not know what you think._

_Your,_

_Berry_


	6. Chapter Four

**Warning: **_Bloodshed and gore shall follow in this chapter. **Rated M** for **reason**!_  
_You have been warned._  
_Don´t mess with rabbits.**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The House was dark, and when he said dark he meant dark - as in darker than black.  
His eyes wandered suspiciously around the room what appeared to be the kitchen, or what that old women thought off as a kitchen because this one looked more like a lavatory than anything else. The flies that buzzed all around him did not make anything better. Anyway that old women with the forest-green eyes was currently brewing what looked - and smelled - like a puddle of mud, although she threw in lots of strange herbs.  
_Well_, he thought dryly, _whatever Madame Ne Ville is brewing I hope its nothing eat-able._  
Madame Ne Ville was the Name of this strange women who seemed to be a seeress with other certain abilities, like how to brew a poisoned potion - there where lots of vials on the shelves he could see, some of them he knew from another seer he knew a few hundred years ago.

"Raiden", her old voice sounded and reminded him time and time again of old trees bending in a storm created by an angered Fujin, "do you know what has happened to you, ancient one?" Or of nails trailing their way down an old chalkboard. He lowered his gaze to the table he was sitting at, then back to her forest-green eyes.  
"The last I remember, Madame, is a voice chanting an ancient tongue, cold cruel laugher and a great pain spreading all across my being." He answered heavily. It seemed this was the answer she had wanted because a small smile tugged at her lips, then she nodded shortly and turned her attention back to her strange draught. A few seconds passed in silence before the door opened a crack an inside came that tiny grey rabbit, Raiden cold see huge brown eyes gazing at the old women innocently, but something told him this rabbit was more than it seemed.  
"Lotahlaas what may I do for you, young one?" The wrinkled women asked and he recognised the name of this rabbit as it was a tongue known only by dragon kin, gods and a few choosen beings. This one literally meant great hunter of life, divided as all draconian names in three parts, this one Lot-Ah-Laas was Great-Hunter-Life. Now the human turned god eyed the rabbit, a creature always considered frightened to no end - no matter what happened -, suspiciously, unsurprisingly the rabbit did _not_ start speaking out of nowhere. Instead it made sounds of gnawing, just in high-speed, which the brewing women seemed to understand because she whirled around quickly and exclaimed a shocked "what?". She did not seem to be one to explain much because she just extinguished the fire under her pot quickly and ran out of her shack with a speed he had not anticipated from one such as her.

He followed her as quickly as his "new" human body allowed him to, outside there where the other animals looking either hastened or pissed. "How dare they!" The old women growled, and he was sure he could see an aura emanating from her. "Raiden." She whirled around to face him, her eyes blazing with a fire of a sett off mother he had only seen with his own. "Stay here or come with us. But let me warn you: you will not like what we are about to do!" With those words she vanished faster than his human eyes could follow, nearly all the animals followed her instantly only a grim-looking bear stayed with him, probably to guide him through the forest only thing was the great brown bear did not seem to like it very much. As the unlikely duo made their way through the wildlife, this time it was the human turned following the animal, they could already hear noises coming from up ahead. And the god of thunder did not like what those noises implied.

As much as he hated it, his suspicion was true, his hearing, as awful as it was as a human, did not deceive him. Not in the slightest. Instead it was even more gruesome than he had anticipated, for there before him was a village. A village bathed in blood. From the edge of his perception he could see the grizzly smirking, seemingly enjoying the scene before them. The human turned thunder god did feel a strange pull on him, as if there was someone calling out to him, it was a feeling much like the ones he had once the Elder Gods called upon him. So, pulled into the middle of the town by this strange calling, they both made their way down into town through the bloody streets, while piles of flesh gathered all around them. Truth to be told he had seen even more destruction and bloodshed than this a long time ago when Earthrealm had been the home to a race called Saurians, but it was horrifying none the less.  
The twosome made their way further into the small town while meeting one or two of the other animals from the forest. All of them seemed to enjoy doing what they did, which was not beating the poor humans to a bloody pulp, but instead destroying them as he had only seen Shao Kahn destroy some of his enemy's. There was that light brown fawn which currently had its right front hove standing on a villagers head while slowly emitting pressure to his head until it cracked under the force.  
Grossed out by this act of a baby deer and not wanting to see the eyeballs popping out of the humans head or the brain mass ooze out of some places the guardian of Earthrealm turned his gaze away only to see a more horrifying scene.  
It was the grey rabbit he had been so suspicious of. It stood on a pile of still twitching human body parts and intestines, its fur smeared with blood, while gnawing on a bloody eyeball which still hung on a sinew, the poor human, not older than twenty-two, screaming like a banshee. Raidens new intestines seemed to twirl into a knot by the sight before him. He was sure he was going to puke, but he held it in takeing small breathes so he would not smell the blood and gore too heavy and marched right past the tiny rabbit who's brown eyes followed him with every step he took.

In the middle of the town, where this strange pull came from, he saw the old women, Madam Ne Ville, with a hand full of still standing villagers who had either severed limps or shredded body parts, and right behind those villagers he could see a body lying on the ground within its own bloody mess.  
He felt the calling coming from this body and strangely he now could even _hear_ something even thought it had no voice. The only thing he saw as the villagers seemed to notice him, throwing insults and torches in his direction unknowingly making a path for his gaze to see what had happened to the being on the ground.  
It was a young women, that he could tell, but everything else besides her gender he could not tell for she was bathed in her own blood not leaving a single place without the color of deepest red. He still could feel and hear the calling, but now it had a voice and it screamed his name in utter terror. _Raiden!_  
His new formed blood froze and he felt a deja vu, _he felt as if he was spiralling down straight into Netherrealm_.

* * *

_Well..._  
_I think I'm going to be sick.  
This chapter was ugly to write even thought I had planned this for quiet some time._  
_Tell me what you think. Thanks to _xxSpectersGirlxx _and _Guest (1) _for your reviews.  
I hope this chapter is long enough (1,304 words, chapter only), as you can see I changed the formatting a bit so the flow would be better. (At least I hope so)  
_

_Anyone there who can tell me the references I have put in here? III  
_

_Yours,  
Berry_


	7. Chapter Five

_I listened to the Final Getsuga Tenshou Song, also known as Chokkaku from Bleach as I wrote this chapter. You might want to listen to it too._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

If he still were a god, he was quiet sure there would be one hell of a thunderstorm above their heads, because usually the weather, or rather the clouds, showed off his emotions quiet well.

But now there where no clouds in sign that could show how he felt, instead there was a storm inside of him and it was begging to be let out, growing fierce with each passing second.

_How dare they_, he though angrily.

He did not know this women, nor did he know these men who where still throwing insults at him, their amount of torches long gone. But he felt a mix between panic at its finest and the purest of fury colliding inside of him, making his new formed belly feel like it would explode every second.

He had seen bloodshed, had seen how gruesome mankind could be, but why had they targeted and singled out one women? His gaze, still unbelieving of this scene, lingered on the poor being on the ground who´s voice - he was sure it was her´s - screamed in his head.

If he still were a god, he was sure as hell was burning, his eyes would have been blood red by now. Slowly his steely eyes wandered down the form of this poor _mortal_ women, wandering through the puddle of blood and crawling up the leg of the first man next to her who was still holding a bloody fork. The now human turned protector was sure if he gazed into the eyes of the first one of those bloody bastards they were as good as dead. And surely, as he met the slightly crazed brown eyes there was a low rumble forming in the near-dead silence of their surroundings. Seconds later, when there was a nervous twitching in the strangers eyelid, he knew the rumble came from himself. As he opened his mouth the rumble formed to a overwhelming, threatening growl growing fierce as he spoke with a voice as calm as it came before a thundering storm. "_You_."It was all he said, one simple word, nothing to fear, but even before he had spoken he had seen the panic crawl into these humans. More specific into this one human he had fixed with his glare of death.

He did not know how he actually _knew_, but he was _aware_ that this one person had done the damage all on his own. How he knew he did not know. It was as if there were pictures in his head, pictures of this man stabbing the one this perspective was from frequently with a manic smile on his face. Slowly he realised in his wrath calling mind that these pictures were coming from the women on the ground, somehow sending him everything along with her, surely unconscious, call for help.  
Those pictures he did not need for he was already enraged by this simple scene in front of him, the story behind it only dipped oil into the fire turning it into a blazing wildfire.

Strangely he could feel something coming off from him in waves, two days backwards he probably would eradicate his surroundings with a thunder-frenzy emanating from him. Those strange feelings now were probably the phantom effects of that. As if feeling those strange waves too the men took a step backwards, although he only glared murderously at the one nearest to the helpless mess of blood. At the edge of his perception the now seething human turned god saw the old women taking a few steps towards the lying form. He did not know what connected those two, but now he really did not care for what could be cleared later on. So he took a step forward, glaring murderously at those humans - no they where no humans, calling them human would be to good for them. They were _things_. As he took another step there was a thought going through his mind. _If I listen to my rage and kill them I am no better than them_, he thought. Even though his fury raged within him he kept his mind clear, thanks to his long life and experience. Well at least he thought he had, that is until that bastard decided to open his foul mouth, still shaking with, what he would denied to be, fear.

"I should have fucked her before any of you had shown up." Something snapped. First within him, then outside. Somehow he was still inhumanly fast, so he moved with what the old Madame later would call _Flash Step_ and punched that bastard in the face, braking his long nose in the process and sending him flying through the wall behind him. His comrades stared after him in shock. While the dust settled down, revealing said man unconscious and with a large imprint of knuckles in the middle of his face, Madame Neville rushed toward the bloody form on the ground. "Pleas child, stay with me." The still furious once-god heard her whisper. "Stay with me, _Mina_."

* * *

_Óla Chikoritas :3_

_Just wanted to let you know that the song at the very beginning is one of many, if I put a song at the top of a chapter that song only represents this singe chapter, or rather a scene no matter how wide sprat over chapters it is. Yep the Flash Step is borrowed from Bleach. Sorry for the delay.  
Thanks for the encouragement._

_Yours,  
Berry_

_P.S.: I kind of forgot which references I had put in the last chapter, so I kind of **can´t** dissolve that mystery, teehee~ :3_


End file.
